Aquelas Noites de Inverno
by Kurosaki 15
Summary: Fanfic feita pra fãs de HitsuHina e HyouTobi. É um pequeno fan service pra uma pessoa por quem tenho grande estima e carinho. Depois de tantos anos, é um aperitivo antes do prato principal. Aproveitem.
1. A primeira noite

Há muito tempo, quando os deuses e as criaturas míticas habitavam as terras do oriente, havia um dragão que não saía de sua caverna. Um ser tão solitário quanto majestoso, das mais diferentes tonalidades de azul possíveis, mas todas que lembravam a cor da água, do céu e do gelo que rodeava sua morada. Por mais de mil anos, o dragão contemplara o mundo de sua caverna, encontrada apenas por quem sabia o caminho, que começava atrás de um antigo templo de monges que se sediaram ali alguns milênios antes do próprio dragão.

Durante séculos, os monges estabeleceram uma relação de confiança e respeito pelo poderoso dragão, que passara a ver os habitantes do templo não só como seus queridos amigos e protegidos, mas como a família que nunca tivera. Ele era o último de sua espécie, portanto, não havia outros com quem ele pudesse conversar. E foi por causa da companhia constante dos monges e da comida que ofereciam a ele que o grande dragão de gelo os protegia e lhes concedia proteção.

Ainda assim, foi depois de 2 mil anos que surgiu uma pequena monja que conseguira chegar a tocar o dragão. Ela tinha a pele clara como a de suas irmãs, mas seu cabelo era preto, diferente dos cabelos de sua família, que eram castanhos. Seus grandes olhos verdes cativaram o dragão, afinal, ele nunca vira olhos tão belos nem na mais linda das criaturas. Eram olhos verdes que lembravam o gelo mais puro e mais frio dos mares do norte.

Um dia, depois que a criança havia crescido e se tornado uma adolescente muito bela, o dragão recebera sua visita novamente.

\- Bom-dia, criança. O que faz aqui hoje?  
\- Bom-dia, grande dragão. Eu vim visitar sua árvore.  
\- Minha árvore? De novo? Faz tempo que você não vem me contar histórias. Talvez eu devesse te soprar daqui de volta pro templo. - Dizia o dragão com um olhar paciente para a moça.  
\- De novo? Você já fez isso comigo três vezes essa semana! Deve ser por isso que não tenho lhe contado histórias. - Ria a jovem monja, que arrancou um sorriso do amigo gigantesco.  
\- E vejo que mesmo depois de três vezes, você continua teimosa, Fuyuko. Muito bem, deixarei você passar.  
\- Muito obrigado, Hyourinmaru.

O dragão moveu-se e deu espaço para que a garota passasse. Ela chegou até a árvore sagrada que ficava atrás da caverna de Hyourinmaru. Era uma ameixeira enorme, que mesmo no tempo frio da montanha e tendo perdido suas folhas e flores por causa da nevasca recente, continuava viva e emanando sua aura sagrada. Fuyuko andara até a base da árvore, onde tinha um pequeno altar. Ela colocou lá as oferendas dos monjes e voltou à caverna.

\- Fuyuko, em três dias retorne. Você quer ver Tobiume florescer esse ano também, não quer?  
\- Sim, eu quero. Eu não perderia por nada. - sorriu.  
\- Que bom. Mal posso esperar por sua melhor história esse ano.

A pequena monja de cabelos negros se despediu do dragão e voltou para o templo, o que deixou o dragão a pensar... Sempre que isso acontecia, ele se sentia mal. Sabia que o tempo de vida que tinha não estava nem um pouco perto de terminar, enquanto que sua protegida morreria em poucos anos mortais. Ele então baixou a cabeça e deitou-se para dormir, fechando assim a entrada da caverna. Ele não vira, no entanto, que Fuyuko jazia caída próximo à entrada do templo, onde fora vista e carregada às pressas para seu quarto. Ele não sabia.


	2. A segunda noite

Era madrugada e ventava muito. As árvores de troncos grossos balançavam com a força do vento, derrubando várias folhas. A mudança do clima chegara com força, o que não eram boas novas para os monges. Eles não saíam de casa já havia algum tempo e o grande dragão sentia falta de observá-los. Principalmente sua querida amiga, Fuyuko. Poucos dias depois da garota desmaiar em frente ao templo, a líder dos monges fora pessoalmente contar a Hyourinmaru do ocorrido e que, como se não bastasse, ela acabara adoecendo por não se cuidar bem, principalmente durante sua gravidez. Fato que ele levara dois meses pra aceitar. Ele acabara deduzindo que ela não sabia no tempo, por isso não se chateou, embora se preocupasse.

O tempo passava e o dragão continuava sem notícias de seus protegidos. Ele resolvera visitar o templo dos monges, então fizera algo que não fazia há muito tempo. Ele assumira forma humana e se tornara um homem alto de cabelos azuis claros como a neve da montanha que habitava, quase brancos. Ele possuía um semblante nobre, quase transcendental, consequência de seus milhares de anos de vida. Ele criou pra si um kimono da mais branca neve e descera o caminho da montanha, se dirigindo ao templo. Ao chegar nos portões do templo cujas árvores já estavam sem folhas, o homem de branco bateu à porta, o que fez o som ecoar devido à força que ele usara. Foi quando uma garotinha apareceu à porta com sua mãe logo atrás.

\- Mo-chan, cuidado. O vento parou, mas ainda está frio. - falou a mulher à criança de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, pouco antes de atender a porta. - Seja bem-vindo, seja bem-vindo. Posso ajudar?

\- Sim, mestra. Sou eu, o dragão.

A velha não acreditava no que o homem dissera, então Hyourinmaru lhe explicou que havia tomado forma humana por estar preocupado com os monges. Recebendo então permissão para entrar, ele viu como os monges estavam combatendo o clima. Havia futons em todos os cômodos no templo, já que com o frio, eles não estavam ligando muito para revesar em turnos durante o sono. Se dirigindo ao quarto de Fuyuko, Hyourinmaru a viu lá, sentada e lendo com cara de tédio, já que sua barriga de 6 meses a fazia parecer que havia engolido um melão. Ele se dirigiu à garota e se ajoelhou e se sentou ao lado dela.

\- Olá, Fuyuko. Como você está? - disse o homem, que tinha uma cicatriz em X entre os olhos e sobre a parte superior do nariz.

\- Eu estou bem... Hyourinmaru. - a garota riu e o abraçou.

\- Já sabia que era eu? Você é mesmo muito inteligente. - ele riu e a abraçou. Quando se soltaram, ele pôs a mão sobre a barriga da garota. - Ele está crescendo bastante... Como você está? Saudável?

\- Sim, eu já estou me sentindo melhor. A mestra é que não me deixa sair daqui e diz que eu tenho que ficar de observação.

\- Entendo. E o pai da criança? Tem vindo lhe ver?

\- Ah... Quanto a isso...

Com o olhar um tanto triste, ela contara como seu namorado havia morrido na guerra. Ele era um dos monges combatentes que viviam no templo. Vários outros morreram como ele, enfrentando criaturas poderosas e, embora isso a deixasse triste, também trazia um certo orgulho de saber que seu filho era filho de um herói. Mesmo que fosse um herói sem nome.

\- Sinto muito por sua perda. Mas como se chamará a criança?

\- Hm... Eu não sei ainda. Que tal você descobrir pra mim o que o bebê será?

\- Eu não devia fazer isso. Ia tirar a graça de escolher centenas de nomes e ficar com o melhor deles. - o homem sorriu e se levantou. - Eu vou agora, Fuyuko. Minha forma humana não pode se manter sem que eu gaste muita energia. A propósito, como você soube que era eu?

\- Ah, isso. - Fuyuko riu. - Mo-chan, a filha da mestra, correu pra mim e me contou. Ela disse que tinha um homem no portão que tinha cara de mau.

\- Bom saber que ponho medo em criancinhas. Quando o seu nascer, eu virei visitar todos os dias.

E então, sorrindo ao ouvir a risada da amiga, o homem foi até o terraço do templo e se transformou gradualmente no grande dragão de gelo que todos ali já conheciam e voou até a montanha, onde voltara para sua caverna. Ele fora até a saída da caverna e dormira depois de passar alguns bons minutos observando a grande ameixeira Tobiume. Ele pegou no sono e sonhou por 1 mês até acordar novamente, tendo recuperado seus poderes. O dragão voltou à sua posição na entrada da caverna e viu como pouca coisa tinha mudado no templo.

\- Te vejo em breve, Fuyuko.


End file.
